One Punch Man oneshots
by Rogueofgotham
Summary: Just a bunch of random /reader oneshots that I write when I have the time. I will be writing a shit ton of smut and I do take requests.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day! Finally, you were going to get your hands on the game you have been dreaming of for months. It seemed that every time you were planning to purchase the beloved game something always seemed to come up. First it was a monster attack, next it was annoying crowds making it impossible to even get to the store. Today though, nothing would be able to stop you! Once you clocked out of work you practically sprinted down to your local gamestore.

"This is the most exciting day of my life!" you squealed to yourself while shoving people out of your way. Nothing would be able to stop you, and god help anyone or anything who tries. The sight of the store had you practically skipping to the door and slamming it open. Eyes widening in excitement, ignoring the worker who greeted you, you ran to the back of the store.

Before you was the ultimate game, the game that could probably end your life. The bright pink case was covered in little yellow hearts and in pastel blue letters read _Kiss Kiss: Dating Simulator_. Giving a loving sigh, and gently reaching out towards the last game in stock. You counted your blessings that you came just in time. As you grabbed the game another hand also landed on the dating sim. You froze for a moment before turning to the behemoth who dare try and steal the game you have been pining for.

"Excuse me, I believe this game is mine." While a small polite smile was on your face. Of course, if this cretin refused to let go you would be forced to do something unsavory. The man who gripped the other side of the game was quite massive. He seemed to be in hiding to what with a hood covering his head and large sunglasses. That of course didn't hide the 3 huge scars running down the side of his face and his gorgeous blonde hair. Great, this guy was probably a tough delinquent or something.

The man just stared back at you, but refused to release the game. As you both stared eachother down you could practically hear the man's heart beat. "Uh, you may just want to give him the game! That is King, an S-Rank hero and the strongest man in the world." A worker yelled from behind the counter. The smile fell from your face and a cocky grin replaced it "What is an S-Rank doing buying a dating sim?" You brought your face closer to his and he began to look nervous. Flustered, King began to make pitiful half excuses as to why he was even buying this game.

"Listen I don't know who you are, nor do I care, but I have been waiting for months for this game." You glared slightly and began to tug on the game. King looked honestly startled that you didn't care who he was, and as you neared his face a small blush warmed his cheeks. "I-I have been waiting for months for this game too." His deep voice rang out and pleased your ears. Damn, this guy was hot. Now was not the time to fall to his odd charms though! With slightly warm cheeks you began to glare harder at him. "Please, do not make me have to fight you for this game." His heartbeat sounded out louder to you at your threat.

With a sigh of defeat, King relinquished his hold on the game, "Fine, I will just wait for the game to restock." He took a step back and took off his black sunglasses. Gorgeous, and slightly sad blue eyes stared back at you before he started to turn and leave. Guilt immediately filled you, as well as a small crush overtaking could you possibly be mean to this cute and sweet looking man? "Wait," you yelled while grabbing his arm, "how about we make a deal." Kings eyebrows crinkled in confusion as he turned back to you, silently waiting for your proposition.

"You can come back to my place and we play together, and I will also take you out on a date?" You were honestly feeling a little bold but hey, a cute guy who likes the same game as you seems like he would be fun to date. Also, shy guys are your weakness especially blushing ones. King's blue eyes widened in amazement before sputtering out, "Y-you want to go on a date with me? You don't even know who I am!"

You gave the tall man a shy smile, "Well how could I not want to go on a date with a cute guy who like Kiss Kiss? My name is (Y/N) by the way." his whole face was practically a tomato at this point. Linking your arm with his you smiled up at him, "So do you want to play this game with me? I promise I have some rad snacks and warm blankets." Honestly, you were feeling a little nervous that he would reject you but when he gave you a shy smile in return your confidence boosted ten-fold. "Yeah, that sounds fun." He put back on his shades as you both went to the counter to pay. While you weren't going to play your beloved game alone like you had originally hoped, this seemed like it would be much sweeter.

 _Up next will be Saitama smut_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dfab style smut but I added in a binder for my trans male/nonbinary homies. My first smut piece, so enjoy!_

You and Saitama definitely had differing views on what was considered a nice date. Not to say that you didn't enjoy just lounging on your couch with him. He didn't even care that you are wearing the baggiest sweatpants and shirt you own. Saitama of course was not dressed to the nines himself. He was rocking his usual Opai sweatshirt and a pair of your sweatpants (you would have to remember to get those back from him).

You're couch has the stereotypical 'babies first apartment' couch that every poor college student got at Ikea. It was pretty comfortable and the fake leather managed to retain heat pretty well from the two bodies laying across it. On the television in front of you played some random shitty anime Saitama had convinced you to watch. You made a mental note to try and limit his time with King. Of course King was sweet and lonely… Nevermind you were willing to sit through a few terrible shows.

Glancing over at your current date he seemed completely immersed in the show. Er, well as immersed as the bald headed man could look with his goofy face. The two of you were currently sprawled across the piece of furniture with both of your feet touching in the middle. You admired the gorgeous, and a bit odd, man across from you. For being such a dorky man he sure was attractive and not to mention ripped. Suddenly, a brilliant idea graced you as to how you could get out of watching this Doki Doki show.

A small smirk took over your face as you crawled your way up the man like a damn tree. The bastard continued to look forward at the stupid show. You glared slightly at Saitama for paying more attention to the cute 2D girls instead of you. Although you knew how to get his attention as you straddled his lap. Grinding softly, you began to softly kiss and nip at his neck. That only got his attention slightly as he continued watching TV but placed his hands on your hips. Pure determination was now coursing through your veins. Kissing your way down his pale neck you reached his collarbone and bit down softly before kissing and sucking the area.

When you began to grind firmly is when you felt him harden beneath you. Saitama gripped your hips harder and finally turned to face you. His gooey brown eyes melted your soul a bit and you practically had to kiss him. Nipping his bottom lip you plunged your way into his mouth, it is honestly surprising to no one that Saitama is a bit of a submissive. While you were plundering the poor hero's mouth you were, for a lack of better words, dry humping the hell out of him. Once you managed to get a breathy moan out of him you pulled away. Grinning evilly at the panting man beneath you, "So I am finally good enough for you to pay me attention." While ignoring your own heat you stopped moving completely.

"I was just teasing you (Y/N)." Saitama whined like an absolute child. Yes, revenge was extremely sweet. "Hmm, how about we go back to watching this amazing show." While perched on top of the obviously aroused man you turned back to the two cute girls on TV who were figuring out their budding feelings for eachother. The bald hero groaned underneath you before finally taking control. Flipping you over on you back you stared excitedly up at the sexy man. While giving you more sweet passionate kisses he slid your shirt up before completely ripping it off your body.

Thankfully, you completely skipped wearing your (bra/binder) since you kind of planned for this to happen. Fuck, you loved when Saitama had his serious expression on. Kissing down your body he gave a few nips along the way before reaching your breasts. The bastard placed a few teasing kisses around your chest before finally taking your nipple into his mouth. Moaning softly you were practically begging for Saitama to fuck you at this point. It was such a turn on when he got a little desperate like this. The man could play you like a fiddle so honestly who would blame you for being just as desperate.

While he continues teasing and sucking on your chest you whimpered. "Please, just fuck me 'Tama I can't take much more." He grinned, a little satisfied with himself, before ripping off your sweatpants and taking off his own. The lazy hero didn't even bother to take off his hoodie before kissing his way down your body to your entrance. A high pitched, and slightly embarrassing, moan escaped you as Saitama placed gave a firm lick up your pussy and sucked gently on your clit. For not liking talking or long monologues much that man sure knew how to use his mouth.

Gripping the hood of his sweatshirt you arched your back and wriggled as Saitama set to work. He ate you out as if it was the last meal he would ever have. You felt a familiar heat rip through your body, "S-saitama, oh god, I'm about to cum!" You panted between moans. From between your legs, Saitama just smirked before placing his lips around your clit and sucking hard. That threw you over the edge as you wordlessly screamed out your release.

The bald man continued gently sucking and licking your lips as you fell from your orgasm. Before you could come back to your senses though Saitama was already inside of you. Being very sensitive after your first orgasm practically had your eyes rolling in the back of your head. "Holy shit Saitama." you whimpered as he set off on a slow but hard pace. Reaching underneath his hoodie you stroked his hard abdomen as he fucked you. Burying his face in your neck, Saitama gave soft breathy moans while kissing your neck. Feeling your second orgasm approaching you desperately began meeting his hips as he sped up. "Fuck, please Saitama!" you begged the absolute sex god before you. He gave a loud groan in return before reaching down and rubbed your clit. "Saitama, oh god!" you screamed as another powerful orgasm slammed into you.

The man above you moaned "I'm coming (Y/N)." Saitama released himself inside of you. Taking a few more soft thrusts the bald man panted above you before pulling out. Laying there, practically boneless, Saitama went to get a damp rag before gently cleaning you up and sliding his hoodie over your head while he wore your sweatpants. You briefly admired his shirtless form before the hero pulled you into his chest while focusing on the anime once more. Exhausting took over your mind as well as satisfaction from being fucked so well. The last thing you heard in your conscious mind was the high pitched annoying laughter of the main character. Maybe shitty animes like this one weren't so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

DFAB once again, but this chapter may cause some dysphoria for trans men/nonbinary folks. You will be wearing a maid cosplay throughout the chapter. If it helps, writing this didn't trigger any dysphoria for me (I also think I look cute in a maid outfit though.) Anyway I hope everyone enjoys!

You admired your form in the floor length mirror before you, an almost devious smirk set on your face. Giving a twirl, the outfit you dubbed: King's Downfall, swirled with you. Hopefully this plan would go over extremely well, as you had put a lot of planning into it. While clad in the short maid dress you checked over the outfit one last time. The cute dress looked like it came straight out of a stereotypical hentai, including the adorable little white apron. Hell, you even had white and pink stockings and garters to match. The real topper though was the cute fake black cat ears perched on top of your head.

Feeling absolutely satisfied with how cute you looked you glanced around the room to make sure everything was in place. The bed was made with a few random candles lit for dim lighting, the room was ready! You did a small excited dance before opening the bedroom door. "King, can you come here for a moment?" You called in the sweetest voice possible.

Listening carefully, you closed the door once more and stood in front of the king sized bed with your arms set before you. You heard King grunt as he paused whatever game he was playing and slowly made his way towards your shared bedroom.

This was not your first sexual encounter with your boyfriend, but even with the handful of encounters you had he was still very shy. Hell, you were the one to take his virginity in the first place. By some act of god you managed to convince King to tell you of some fantasies he has had. Practically a sputtering mess he admitted he liked the thought of roleplaying.

Putting on an adorable smile as King opened the door and immediately froze. His face went completely red as he took in your outfit, and his heart was loudly pounding. "(Y-Y/N), what are you doing?" he sputtered out. You just grinned and smoothly began to walk towards him. Once you reached him you promptly wrapped your arms around his shoulders.

"M-master, I'm sorry I've been so naughty lately." You pouted up at the flustered man, but on the inside you were cheering that your plan was seemingly working. King was still in shock over what was happening so you decided to take initiative. Kissing up his neck, you began peppering kisses on his jaw before finally reaching his lips. He finally snapped out of his frozen state and started roughly kissing you back.

Now it was your turn to be surprised, King has never kissed you like this before. He grabbed your waist and held you tightly against him. The large man absolutely dominated the kiss as he nipped your bottom lip. You gasped, still in surprise, which was just the chance he needed. King's tongue slid into your mouth and danced with yours. Pulling away, you gasped for air while staring in amazement up at the blonde. Realizing what happened King stammered "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." The poor man was obviously mortified.

You smiled and grabbed King's large, and really soft, hand. You gently kissed his fingers, "Just do what makes you comfortable. No need to feel self conscious, I love you no matter what." It was so easy to make the supposed 'strongest man alive' blush. "I love you too." He mumbled before leaning down and giving you a shy kiss. You were just going to have to take baby steps with him.

Stepping backwards while still kissing large managed to pull him down on top of you. "Master I've been such a bad kitty." You purred seductively at the man. That seemed to shift King into gear as he grabbed you thigh and grinded down into you. You couldn't do much but moan as he kissed down your neck and reached behind you to unzip your dress.

The large man pulled away from your neck and softly tugged on your maid cosplay as if asking for your permission. What the hell did you ever do to deserve this sweetheart? You nodded at him as he gently pulled off your clothes. He even gently pulled off your garter and stockings while leaving soft kisses down your legs. Leaving you only clad in your cat ears he smiled softly up at you while kissing your inner thighs.

Finally, he reached the spot you were aching the most. Licking up your slit you gave out a surprised yelp. King was usually pretty shy about foreplay so this was a pleasant change. The hero seemed spurred on by your moans and began eating you out with gusto. While he was awkward and new to the situation he did a fantastic job. Plunging his tongue into you he swirled his tongue around before drawing his tongue up and licking your clit. Moaning loudly, he seemed to take the hint and began sloppily kissing and sucking directly on your clit.

With one last hard suck on your clit your back arched as your orgasm took you by surprise. As you caught your breath King left soft kisses sprinkled on your face. With a soft blush King smiled down at you "Was that alright?" Holy fuck, this man was actually going to give you a cavity.

You wrapped your arms around the giant man's neck and kissed him as hard as you could. "Of course it was, everything with you is amazing." You grinned before pulling his dorky Madoka Magica shirt over his head. Flipping King over you climbed on top of the hulking man before kissing down his chest to his pelvis. Looking up at the flushed man you gave him a wink before pulling down his sweatpants and boxers. Of course King has been fully erect for a while, but that didn't stop you from giving him a few pumps before kissing the head of his cock.

With a whine King grabbed your hair "Please, I won't last that long." He looked a tad embarrassed admitting that, but you quickly distracted him by climbing on top of him. While staring him in the eye you slowly sunk down on his girthy length. King was practically boneless beneath you as he arched his back. With his eyes rolled back you took control of the situation and began slowly and deeply thrusting yourself down on him. Once he finally seemed to come back together the blonde gently grabbed your hips and matched your thrusts.

For being so shy and quiet, King sure was vocal when being fucked. Flipping you on to your back King began to desperately thrust into you. You moaned loudly as the man buried his face into your neck. You could hear every one of his groan of your name and moans in your ear. "I won't last much longer (Y/N)."

Honestly, you could already tell King was starting to get to his breaking point. Reaching down between your sweating bodies you began furiously rubbing your clit, "Just a bit longer King." You mewled while he was furiously thrusting into you. When you finally began reaching the edge King released himself into you with a groan. Feeling his hot seed so deep inside of you made your orgasm finally rip through you. With a few more lazy thrust, King collapsed next to your exhausted body. Pulling you close into him, you learned early in the relationship that he was a major cuddler, he didn't pull out of you. You rather liked the intimacy of him staying inside of you afterwards.

Looking up at your lover you gave him a long gentle kiss. "So I am guessing you liked the maid outfit?" You grinned teasingly. King let out a long groan before pulling you closer into his chest so you couldn't look at his face. "We should totally do that again." Your muffled giggles tickled his ears as you two began drifting off to sleep.

I am not sure what character I will do next. I may just take a break from this and start a Gotham Rogue oneshot thing. Unless I get a request for another character on here. Also I have a tumblr account where I post my writings and updates and shit if you guys want to follow me on there. The tumblr is Roguewritesshit, but yeah I will probably write a smut thing for Killer Croc next.


End file.
